Get What You Give
by AMKelley
Summary: Ben is still feeling terrible about Katjaa and Duck, so he decides to make peace with Kenny the only way he can. *PWP, rough sex, jate sex, blood, painful sex, crying, consensual*


Ben really wishes Lee wouldn't have left him all alone with Kenny. Things were tense as of late, what with all the walkers, shortage of food, and inner conflict between certain members of the group. Namely, himself and Kenny. Lee kept telling him to put off on telling Kenny the truth about Katjaa and Duck for the longest time, but the guilt had rapidly eaten away at him.

It was his fault Katjaa and Duck were dead, Ben realizes. He made a dumb choice because he thought he was doing some good, protecting the group, but Ben was mistaken. Ben had been scared at the time and his better judgement was clouded by that fear. Lee was a kind enough soul to take notice of this, but there were others who thought different. Like Lilly, who had been so ready to put a bullet through his head, but most importantly Kenny.

Ben didn't blame the older man for wanting to kill him, because Kenny was entitled to his anger, and Ben genuinely liked Kenny's family. Even liked _him_. Which is why Ben wanted to make amends with Kenny to clear the polluted air between them before things got any worse. Besides, he wasn't sure how much longer Lee was going to be able to reason with Kenny to let him stay.

So, after Lee left the mansion to scavenge for supplies in the city, Ben figured now would be his only real chance at getting some privacy with Kenny, seeing as how Lee and him were thick as thieves. Ben headed out to the backyard where Kenny would undoubtedly be working on the boat and psyched himself up for the impending confrontation. Ben still wasn't sure what he was going to say or do to make this all water under the bridge, he just _knew_ he had to do this. He _had_ to make this right... Somehow.

The teen could see the older man moving around in the shed, rummaging around for tools and what not. Ben took a deep breath and approached Kenny carefully, trying to remain as calm as possible despite how terrified he really was. Kenny could be a scary son of a bitch sometimes, that much is true, but there was a part of him that was still civil and Ben was really hoping he'd be able to get through to that more civil side.

Ben clears his throat softly to make his presence known and is immediately met with a look of derision.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Kenny snaps, gripping the wrench in his hand tight until his knuckles turn white.

"I wanted to apologize... Properly, this time," Ben tells him, shrinking beneath Kenny's scornful gaze as he exudes the image of submission. "I came to make amends."

"Haven't you done enough already?" Kenny retorts, scowling just at the sight of Ben.

"Please, I just want to make things right," Ben confesses, voice heavy with regret and guilt.

"And what? You think helping out with a few chores is gonna somehow make up for the lives you destroyed?" Kenny scolds, raising his voice just enough to get his point across without actually attracting the attention of any walkers happening by.

"No, I don't," Ben admits, hanging his head down in defeat and crossing his arms across his chest. "But I'll do _anything_ and everything you ask. You can even hurt me if it makes you feel better and I won't protest."

"Is that the kind of person you think I am?" Kenny questions, stepping up to Ben.

"No..." Ben says slowly, choosing his words carefully. "But I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hurt me."

Kenny's face creases into a scowl and he stalks up to Ben, grabbing the dumb kid by his letterman jacket and pinning him to the shed wall. Kenny balls up a fist and winds it back, causing Ben to squeeze his eyes shut as he braces himself for the blow he knows is coming. But when Kenny doesn't punch him the young man is at a loss.

He looks up at Kenny with wide eyes, noting how the older man's face shifts from a scowl to a somewhat apologetic expression. Ben can't quite place the emotion that flits over Kenny's face, but it makes his heart race. One of the hands gripping at Ben's jacket flattens out to rest against his chest and Kenny holds his gaze for the longest moment before he looks away out of shame. Kenny lets go of the young man's jacket and backs away from him slightly, shaking his head to clear it.

"Just leave me alone, kid," Kenny mumbles as he turns back towards the boat, leaving Ben breathing shallowly.

"You're not gonna hit me? Not even once?" Ben inquires because he can't keep his mouth shut.

Kenny turns back to him and is on Ben in an instant, wrapping a hand around his neck and slamming him against the creaking wooden wall. Ben's face lights up and his veins pumped with adrenaline as Kenny became more assertive, pressing his body hard against the scrawny one beneath him.

"Is that what you want?" Kenny demands in a low growl. "You want me to hit you until you're spitting out teeth?"

"It's what I deserve, isn't it?" Ben replies, inching up on the tips of his toes when Kenny squeezes his neck a little harder.

"You deserve a lot worse," Kenny scolds, holding Ben firmly with his calloused grip.

"You're right," Ben concurs, squirming under Kenny's grasp when the older man slots his leg between Ben's.

When Kenny does this Ben notices, much to his shame, that he's aroused by the force and dominance Kenny gives off when he's angry. It also doesn't help that Kenny exploits this fact by nudging his leg between Ben's thighs. At first Ben thinks that maybe Kenny hasn't noticed his arousal, but when a knowing smirk graces the other man's moustached face, Ben knows he's mistaken.

"You don't seem too scared," Kenny deduces, dropping his voice to a husky murmur. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this sorta thing gets you hot. Being roughed up and threatened. I don't even need to hit you, do I? You're practically begging for it."

Ben keens when Kenny grinds his own hips into Ben's, feeling the hardness of the older man rubbing incessantly against the top of his thigh. Ben's mouth falls open, but no sound comes out as Kenny squeezes his throat a little tighter than before. It's enough to silence the boy, but not enough to actually choke him.

"You still want my forgiveness?" Kenny asks, heart pounding in his chest and breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Of course."

"And you'll do anything I ask?" Kenny demands with a firmer voice to get his point across.

"Yes!" Ben exclaims just an octave above a whisper. "Anything!"

"Well then, let's see if you're full'a shit or not," Kenny comments.

Just then, Kenny releases the boy from his grip and spins him around so Ben's back is to him. Kenny pushes a hand to the side of Ben's head, shoving his face roughly into the wood of the shed wall. Ben winces at the slight discomfort of the wood scraping along his cheek, but figures that this is the least painful part in retrospect. This is nothing compared to what's about to happen.

His pants and underwear are pulled down roughly in one swift motion, springing his already hard cock free from it's confines. Ben can hear a rustling of clothing behind him, knowing this to be Kenny undoing his pants, and his heart rate picks up gradually. Ben tries to look back at the older man, but every time his face is pushed back into unforgiving wood.

Kenny keeps one hand on the side of Ben's head as he finishes shucking down his filthy jeans to pull out his own hard member. Ben can't see how big it is, even as he strains his eyes to look out of the corner of them, but it doesn't matter either way, does it? It's going to hurt no matter how much heat Kenny's packing. Ben knows he's screwed, in more ways than one, and he knows it's what he deserves.

Kenny spits into his palm in an attempt to ease the way a little, even if it's ultimately worthless, and strokes the saliva along his erection. Ben shudders at the sound, knowing this is going to be one of the worst things he's ever experienced, but he couldn't back out now. This is the price he has to pay for the lives he's indirectly ruined. Kenny kicks Ben's legs apart and pulls his lower half towards him more to spread him out more.

Ben braces his hands against the wooden wall as he feels Kenny place the tip of his cock at his tightly puckered entrance. He flinches by reflex, noting just how dry it feels against his sensitive skin, and bites down on his bottom lip in preparation for what's to come. Kenny rubs his cock up and down the length of Ben's crevice, lingering in his actions a little as if to tease the teen, before he finally decides to push in unannounced.

The initial thrust inward is shallow and makes Ben clench his body even more. Ben calls out in a fit of pain before Kenny's hand slides over his mouth to silence his cries from any walkers or prying ears. Ben is somewhat thankful for this as it stills Kenny's hips momentarily to give him a bit of a breather. But as sure as the sun rises in the east, Kenny is back to forcing his cock inside of Ben with more shallow thrusts.

A sob gets caught in the pit of Ben's throat and the corners of his eyes prickle with tears as Kenny jaggedly slides the rest of the way inside of the young boy. Ben is sure something inside of him tears because he can feel his tight ring of muscle throb painfully and a trickle of warmth tickling his more sensitive areas of skin. In the end, no matter how hard he tries to swallow it down, Ben's pain gets the better of him and he starts to cry into Kenny's palm.

"How pathetic," Kenny comments when he feels Ben sniveling all over the hand he has over Ben's mouth to keep him quiet. "Only pansies cry. Toughen up and take it like a man, you little whore."

 _I deserve this_ , thinks Ben. _I'm not a man._

Ben scratches at the wall, all the while thinking that he's being fucked like the little bitch he is, because that's what Kenny sees him as right now. He's nothing more than a burden, a warm fucktoy at most, but worthless to the group nonetheless. Kenny drills this point home as he violently thrusts into Ben's body with such force that Ben thinks the older man might actually fuck him through the wall.

The man is all pent up testosterone and hate, sparing no mercy even as Ben sobs unabashedly from how unpleasant it is for him. But after a while of this constant stabbing pain of being violently fucked into, Ben's body becomes numb to most sensations. Kenny's thrusting even feels a little smoother than it had before, but that's mostly due to the fact that Ben was bleeding from between his thighs.

Even through all the pain, however, Ben was still hard as a rock and in need of some attention. He doesn't dare touch himself though, because he doesn't deserve such relief. Especially not when he's being brutally fucked by the man whose family is dead because of him. So Ben lets things happen as they're supposed to and chokes on his pathetic little whimpers as Kenny slams harder into him.

"I think I like you better like this," Kenny grunts into Ben's ear with a satisfied smirk, letting his hand drop from Ben's mouth. "You're a nice fuck, shitbird. I'll give ya that."

Kenny fists a hand in Ben's sandy brown hair and yanks back on it so hard that Ben has to crane his head back along with it, leaving the pale column of his neck exposed. His adam's apple bobs with each nervous swallow as Kenny uses his hair as leverage to thrust harder. Kenny keeps this up until Ben's legs start to tremble from strain, relishing each hiccup and gasp of pain Ben produces.

Kenny grips the underside of one of Ben's thighs and hoists it up to reposition himself and thrusts even deeper than before, making Ben sob and himself grunt with pleasure. Ben can feel every stab and twitch of Kenny's cock as it tears into him with each thrust and he knows it won't be long now until Kenny's finished with him. Until he becomes useless once again.

All Ben can think about is how pathetic he'll look as he's rubbing one out in the bathroom, thinking of Kenny's cock inside him once he's done here.

Not long after Kenny reaches orgasm, not even bothering to pull out as he comes deep inside of Ben's trembling and sensitive body. Ben can feel the warmth, a mixture of come and blood, spread throughout his lower half and he shivers at the biological feel of it all. It's not exactly unpleasant or uncomfortable, despite the circumstances, it's just an odd feeling that he hopes he doesn't have to get used to. But he has been wrong before.

"I guess you are good for something after all," Kenny compliments, sliding out of Ben's tense body with a groan. "I think next time I'll have your mouth."

"N-Next time?" Ben stutters, shuffling away to pull his pants up his trembling legs and ignoring the blood and come that runs down his thighs.

"Yeah, next time," Kenny repeats with some irritation in his tone. "Last time I checked I had a wife _and_ a son. One quick fuck in a shed ain't enough to atone for that."

When Ben finally turns around he's able to get a good look at Kenny's half hard cock and instantly wonders how the hell he took something that big without proper bedside ettiquete. Ben's face is beet red and his pants feel extra uncomfortable with the added mixture of blood, come, and a throbbing hard on as Kenny's puts himself away.

"Now get outta my face," Kenny barks, shooing the kid away with a lazy gesture. "You're sniveling makes me sick."

It's a blow to his already shattered pride, but Ben accepts it and does as he's told anyway. He never expected Kenny to be gentle with him, to be fair he didn't know what he was expecting, but Ben guesses he prefers it if it's violent and unforgiving.

After all, it's what he deserves.


End file.
